


“Move your hands.”

by WavesOver



Series: 410 Prompt challenge [10]
Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Age Difference, Atem's the best friend, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, I have no idea why I have this idea but I do and you sould suffer with me, Lighter AU, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Or at least bi, Vibrators, dad's dead because Anthy killed him, fucking your best friends mom, possible dark backstory for Anthy, she's got therapy though, still messed up but tons better then cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver
Summary: On the summer after she turns 18, Utena goes to confess to the woman she's been dreaming about since she know what sex was.Based on Stacy's Mom.
Relationships: Himemiya Anthy/Tenjou Utena
Series: 410 Prompt challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811707
Kudos: 14





	“Move your hands.”

She goes over to Atem’s place after school, as she often does these days, her swimsuit already on underneath her uniform. She sees Atem, her friend since middle school when they were the only two kids in the school who learned English as a second language. He gave a wave as they went to his house, her classmates stared at him, with his funky, messy violet hair and his dyed blond bangs, the golden tan over his skin from all the sun lately, the green eyes that look into your soul, and the dimpled smile that can make a girl smile.

Well, most girls.

****

**_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on_ **

****

She knows the rumors, that she’s dating Atem and all that, heck, even Wakaba thinks so. But that’s not true at all. At least, they didn’t have the right Sennen.

They went into the pool, tearing off cloths as they went into the cool waters.

“Oh, it seems like you two are having fun,” her crush said, and she turned to see her.

She looks at his mom, a darker, deeper brown then Atem’s, with her hair long, her hair wavy without the buns she sometimes puts it in, her bewitching green eyes hidden underneath big shades, the red dot on her forehead ( _“Yeah, my dad’s from Egypt, but mom’s from India. Don’t ask me where, though, she doesn’t like talking about it.”_ ), how she looked as she wore a towel as they swam, only dropping it when she was at the chair, wearing a red bikini that hid just enough to get her mind going.

****

**_Stacy, can I come over after school?  
We can hang around by the pool  
Did your mom get back from her business trip?  
Is she there, or is she trying to give me the slip?_ **  
  


No, she had to be the idiot that has feelings for her friend’s mom, the woman who’s been invading her dreams since she was old enough to touch have those kind of dreams.

Anthy, the woman with a sly smile whenever she made a dumb comment, not rude enough to just tell her she’s wrong but not nice enough to correct her.

**_You know, I'm not the little boy that I used to be  
I'm all grown up now  
Baby, can't you see?_ **

**_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want  
And I've waited for so long  
Stacy, can't you see?  
You're just not the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong but  
I'm in love with Stacy's mom_ **

She remembers when she first met her.

_She was mowing the lawn, the two of them making a game of seeing who can cut down more of the huge lawn. And then his mom came out, wearing a towel as she moved over to the deck for the pool. She never seen her before and her eyes can’t seem to leave her as she drops it, revealing that she had nothing on underneath. She then laid down on the chair, too far away to see much, but enough that she saw how her butt looks as she bends over to move the chair to the right spot._

_She lost the contest, but felt like she won a lot more._

**_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on_ **

**_Stacy, do you remember when I mowed your lawn?  
Your mom came out with just a towel on  
I could tell she liked me from the way she stared  
And the way she said  
"You missed a spot over there"_ **  
  


She stopped going to their house after that. She went to that huge fancy school that her aunt was so happy she got into, only meeting up with him at the arcade or the basketball court. She even dated this asshole who all the girls drooled over. It was a mistake.

She kept dreaming about his mom, the one who had to take care of the company that Atem’s dad owned. She dreamed about running her hands through her cascading violet hair, the way her eyes light up as she learns a secret about someone they didn’t want revealed, the way her skin reflected the moonlight.

It took until she was fresh out of high school to get over her own bullshit and just accept that she’s hot for Atem’s mom. That she wants to kiss and hug and fuck the same woman who raised her best friend since he came out.

It didn’t mean that she asked her. No, she had to get the courage to do that. There was even a moment in time where she almost talked herself out of confessing and try to move on. And then she saw her at Atem’s birthday party, wearing a green floral sundress as she brought out shaved ice, one of the few things that she makes instead of having it catered by some fancy chef, for the guests before going back inside.

Atem laughed at that, bringing out the syrups and making a pink and blue one for her before bringing it in for her. Anthy never did like crowds. And she somehow found the conviction to do it… after the party.

And as he gets on the bus for some duel convention for his 18th birthday (he got _way_ into this card game and apparently, its popular enough to run conventions) she felt that conviction grow into a steady roar, like she had a chance with her.

**_And I know that you think it's just a fantasy  
But since your dad walked out  
Your mom could use a guy like me_ **

She went in, wearing her favorite shorts and a wife beater, ready to seize the day. she managed to get all the way to the living room before she found her.

Anthy greeted her, a smile on her face as her cream-colored blouse stood out from her dark skin, her floral skirt catching the

“Oh, Miss Utena, it’s nice to see you. Atem’ll be back at around five so if you want to come bac-“

“It’s not about him,” she shouted.

Her eyes widen but she didn’t say anything as she took in a deep breath.

“I… I’minlovewithyou,” she blurted out, her face red.

Silence stretched over the area, lasting for at least a few moments before she dared to look up.

“You really shouldn’t be here, doing this,” she said, a sad look in those entrancing green eyes.

Bullshit! It’s not like she’s thirteen.

She grabs the older woman and kisses her, more a smash of lips then anything romantic like the movies.

Nothing happens, because her ex was the one who usually led and bit her lip whenever she tried to do anything, the only one who was allowed to move.

She backs away, disappointed in how she handled it when she felt Anthy card her head, her hand pushing her towards her and brought their lips together again, moving sweet and gentle, her mouth open but doing nothing else as if she was waiting for something.

She was a bit confused, before seeing that she wants _her_ to take the lead.

She brings her tongue out, shyly exploring her mouth, the remains of the spicy tea she always has all around, that hit of spice with the taste of her making her bold, thrusting in harder and faster.

It was amazing… but that doesn’t mean that it couldn’t be better.

She moves her tongue around Anthy’s, trying to get it to play with hers.

Unfortunately, she needed air, so she had separate, taking deep breaths as she wrapped her head about Anthy wanting _her,_ of all people.

It must have been too long for her, because Anthy came up and brough her back, her top and bra off and the only thing she kept on was the skirt.

This time it was Anthy’s turn for control, sneaking into her mouth as her hands work to get her out of her pants, separating too pull them all the way off before going back to each other.

**_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
(She's got it going on)  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long  
(Waited and waited)  
Stacy can't you see?  
You're just not the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong_ **

They stumbled over to the couch, kissing like it was breathing, before she pushed Anthy on, taking in the sight before as Anthy went to get something from the desk right next to the couch.

She took out an object from her drawer, a purple thing that looks like if a laser toy and a lipstick tube had a baby.

“What’s that?” she asked, confused.

Anthy chuckled, and she was torn between blushing at her dumb question or smiling back to see her so carefree.

“It’s a vibrator. It’s… an aid for this kind of thing.”

Wait, how can…

Oh.

She presses the button on top and just spends a few moments just holding it, marveling at the toy and just what it can do.

She started by putting it up to one of her nipples, the soft peak growing hard underneath.

Well then, can’t let her have all the fun.

And she went to the other one, kissing and sucking and doing everything in her power to make as many dark marks on her skin, her moans encouraging her in their pursuit.

She then moved the toy down, as she moves her head to follow the path her hand was making, but Anthy had different ideas as she brought her up for a kiss. And another. And another.

Soon she was at her mound and

“Do you want to continue?” she asked, not sure what would happen if she said but she would rather give her the option then assume.

She looked up, shocked at her question, before her eyes soften and she nodded.

She puts the vibrator into those folds and Anthy shuttered underneath her.

**_I'm in love with  
(Stacy's mom oh oh)  
I'm in love with  
(Stacy's mom oh oh)_ **

****

“Move your hands,” she hissed, trying to get her to move the vibrator deeper.

Utena chuckled at that, loving the sight of the usually collected Anthy demand something. She complied.

She went in for another kiss, capturing the moan on her lips, her other hand holding on to her as she smushed their lower halves together, the vibrations going through both of them now.

It was too much, her, the toy, the fact they’re doing this. she felt a flash of white as they hit that peak, vaguely hearing something in the background, but not caring. Not now, with the woman that she’s been dreaming about since she first saw her in her arms.

**_Wait a minute  
Stacy can't you see?  
You're just not the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong but  
I'm in love with Stacey's mom_ **

He came to the door, nervous about telling his mom about the boy he had a crush on, the sweet one with eyes like the voids of space and a smile like the sun. God, he

He opens the door, only to see his mom and his best friend making out on the couch, their hands in areas that he does **not** want to think about.

“The fuck!”

**Author's Note:**

> ....Atem's going to need _so_ much therapy after this.


End file.
